


It Ain't All Strippers and Burritos

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: This $50 is priceless [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets too caught up in outside activities and Dean feels neglected. This leads to real problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thsi si the second story in a series. It might make a little more sense if you read the first one, Just Hanging Out, but this story can stand alone. There will be a third story in the future.

 

 

Dean and Cas’ first day of work was awesome. They had both gotten jobs in their chosen fields, Dean as a history teacher and Cas as a guidance counselor. To make things even better, they were working at the same high school. All the suffering of the last year of college finally paid off.

Of course they’d had an awesome summer thanks to a gift of $5,000 from Cas’ brother Gabe. But before that they had almost starved getting through their final year.

But now here they were, walking in to the school, wearing their new clothes and finding the office. They reported in and Dean was told he would be teaching in room 156, and Cas was guided to his office. It was so exciting.

Dean gave Cas a quick kiss and told him he’d come and get him for lunch. Then they began their days.

 

Dean was nervous but well-prepared. He had his whole semester planned out. The first class filed in and took seats. Dean introduced himself and did a roll call. Then he passed out outlines for the class. He went over everything with the kids. It went well and he began to relax.

 

Cas sat in his office, getting organized. He really wasn’t expecting much to happen on the first day. But then there was a knock on the door and a rangy looking boy came in, He looked wildly uncomfortable, so Cas introduced himself and got the kid to sit down. He waited a few minutes, waiting for the boy to say something, and when he just sat there, Cas finally asked his name.

“Jeff. Uh, Jeff Wilson.”

Cas smiled at the boy and asked, “What can I help you with, Jeff?”

The boy looked down. He said very quietly, “Well, sir, I’m, um, I’m gay and my parents are really religious and I’m afraid if they find out they’ll throw me out.”

Cas’ heart broke, looking at the troubled boy.

“Jeff, I went through the exact same thing. I really want to tell you that there is light at the end of this tunnel.”

They talked for most of an hour, and Jeff agreed to come back to talk to Cas again.

Cas got to thinking about all the troubled gay teens out there and what he could do to help them.

 

Lunch time rolled around and Dean strolled into Cas’ office and gave him a kiss.

“Sao how did your morning go?”

Cas told him about the visit he got from Jeff.

“That really sucks, Cas. I wonder how many other gay kids there are here?”

Cas told Dean he was going to do his best to find out.

They sat on a wall under a big tree and ate the lunches they had brought with them. Dean told Cas about his classes and Cas was really happy that Dean was finding his way and feeling confident about his ability to teach the kids.

That afternoon, Cas had to talk to two girls that had been fighting, but he also got a visit from another gay boy by the name of Blaine. He had been told by Jeff that Mr. Novak was gay and cool. Blaine had been bullied by some of the boys on the football team. Cas talked to him at length.

Cas was thinking of a plan to try and help the gay students.

 

That evening, over dinner, Cas told Dean that he wanted to start a group for the gay students. He wanted them to come together, talk out their problems and maybe Cas could counsel them. Dean thought it was a terrific idea.

They went to bed early, now that they had to get up at six. Dean made love to Cas very tenderly, knowing that Cas was troubled by his encounters that day. Cas relaxed in his arms and went right to sleep when they finished.

 

 

Cas continued to be visited by gay students, both male and female, once word got out that he was gay, and cool. He began to write up a proposal to submit to the principal about starting the ‘club’ for gay students.

Of course, he had to deal with the usual trouble makers as well. Some of them were known to Cas as bullies because the gay students had mentioned them by name. He attempted to talk to them about their treatment of the gay students but didn’t get very far.

 

Dean was really enjoying teaching. He had some unique ways of teaching the kids about history. He had them act out different events in history, and held some debates where the kids each took a different side to debate things like whether the revolutionary war was justified. He was well-liked and successful.

 

They decided to move to a nicer apartment. They had regular incomes now, and could afford better than the tiny dump they were living in. Cas got nostalgic about the time they had spent there, though. He would never forget how Dean had taken it upon himself to find it and spend that summer with him instead of going home to his family.

But they found a nice apartment that they both liked. It was larger, and in a better neighborhood. It was light and they had a small yard where they barbequed and Cas planted some flowers. He picked out flowers to attract bees and hummingbirds. They spent some of the money they had left from Gabe’s gift to buy a flat screen TV.

Life was good.

 

But then Cas’ proposal for the group to help out gay students was turned down. The principal felt it would cause a bigger rift between the gay students and the straight ones. Cas was livid. He began to plan a way around the ban.

Dean was supportive. Cas eventually decided to have them meet in a local park once a week in the evening. He found the right spot, and had small flyers printed up and distributed among the gay students.

His first meeting was a huge success. Eighteen kids showed up and they were eager to talk about the problems they faced, both at home and in school.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas’ group for gay teens was wildly popular. He was now attracting teens from other high schools. The group swelled to over 40 kids and got too large to handle successfully. Cas began another group on another night. He was now gone on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Dean wanted to be supportive, but he missed having Cas home. He couldn’t be involved because he was too busy with his school work. He had papers to grade, essays to read, classes to plan. But he never said anything to Cas because he knew how important it was to his babe.

Besides, he told himself, it was only two nights a week. He still had Cas to himself for the other five.

At least he did until Cas began to become more politically active. He joined two gay rights groups and was now gone at least one more night a week and most Saturdays.

Dean was beginning to get annoyed. He felt selfish but he couldn’t help it. Their sex life was taking a hit too. Most nights Cas was too tired for sex, or was just out too damn late.

Dean sat Cas down and tried to talk to him about it. They ended up getting into a real fight. Cas felt that Dean was being selfish and not supportive of things that were important to him. Dean felt neglected. Cas slept on the couch for three nights.

On the fourth night, Cas came into the bedroom. Dean just looked at him and pulled back the covers so Cas could slide in. He pulled Cas to him and began to kiss him passionately while his hands roamed over Cas’ body. He ran one hand over Cas’ chest, down his side and over his thigh. Every inch of Cas’ body was familiar to him but still it gave him a thrill to have his hands on Cas’ skin.

He sucked and bit Cas’ nipples, producing a moan from Cas that warmed his heart. He knew how to get Cas worked up, he knew it like he knew his own name. He never tired of it, never got bored or needed anything else. He just needed Cas.

He was whispering hotly in Cas’ ear, “God, I missed this, Cas. I love you so much, I need you so much…’

His hand found Cas’ cock, hard and ready. He ran his hand up and down it, using Cas’ pre cum as lube. Cas was groaning, “Oh fuck, Dean… so good…”

Dean moved down and pulled Cas’ legs far apart. Cas lifted them high for Dean. Dean licked over Cas’ balls, licked the sensitive area under them and put his tongue to Cas’ hole. Cas said, “Oh god…” As Dean pushed his tongue inside. Dean licked and fucked his tongue in and out of Cas until Cas was so needy he was whining.

Dean got lube and lubed up his fingers. He pushed the first one in and Cas arched his back. Dean said, “Yeah, baby, it’s good isn’t it?” He continued until he had three fingers in Cas, fucking him with them. Cas was pleading with him to fuck him.

“Okay, baby. Okay, Here I am…” He moved up over Cas, pulling Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and sliding into him. “Fuck, Cas, still so tight, so good on my cock…”

Cas thrust up, trying to get every inch of Dean in him. Dean obliged and bottomed out. He held there for just a few moments, relishing the feeling of being in Cas. Then he pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside Cas, and thrust back hard. Cas groaned and met the thrust.

They established a hard rhythm, Dean pounding into Cas a little harder with each thrust.

Cas gasped, “Gonna cum…”

Dean groaned at the clench that Cas put on his cock and he came hard, almost seeing stars. It rolled over him and seemed to last for hours. He thrust weakly through it.

He put his head on Cas’ shoulder, struggling to catch his breath. Then he pulled out, making Cas groan at the loss.

They wrapped around each other, a tangle of arms and legs.

“I love you too, Dean. I love you more than anything in the universe.”

Dean just kissed him.

 

Things did not get better. Cas was gone most every night of the week between his groups, his activist work and meetings. Dean was getting more and more frustrated. They only had Sundays together any more, and there was wash to be done, cleaning, and Cas was always exhausted.

Dean thought Cas was obsessing and Cas thought Dean was just not being supportive of the things that mattered to them.

Dean was out at a bar with some teachers from school when one of them mentioned having a Grindr account. Dean asked what that was, and the teacher explained that it was basically a place where gay men could meet other gays for hook ups. Although he did add that sometimes it was just a good place to find someone to talk to.

Dean sort of forgot about it.

Dean was getting sick of using his right hand to get any action. He was frustrated and angry. One night he was lying in bed, waiting for Cas to get home from some meeting or another, and he just jumped up and said, “Fuck this!”

He got on his phone and looked up Grindr. He ended up making an account there, but was very specific about not wanting to hook up with anyone, but that he was just looking for someone to talk to. He wasn’t prepared to cheat on Cas. He never would do that, no matter how bad things got. But he wanted to talk to some other gays about what was happening in his relationship.

Three days later he had made a friend. The guy was really friendly and a good ‘listener’. He was very sympathetic about what was going on between Dean and Cas. It helped to have someone to talk to. His name was Cole and he was suggesting they go to counseling. Dean was seriously considering suggesting it to Cas.

That is until Cas finds the Grindr app on Dean’s phone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was in the shower. Cas decided to order a pizza, and wanted to check out the new app Dean had downloaded a couple of days before for the new pizza place not too far away.

When Cas opened the phone the first thing he saw was the Grindr app. He just froze. He knew what Grindr was, from hearing about it in his teen gay groups. Dean was cheating on him? Cas felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom, threw open the door and retched into the toilet.

Dean threw back the shower curtain and asked Cas if he was okay, what was wrong. When Cas could speak, he choked out, “Don’t talk to me!” and ran from the room. Dean hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, following Cas to the living room.

Cas was sitting on the couch, with his hands over his face. He was crying.

Dean ran over and kneeled in front of him. “Cas, Cas what’s wrong?”

Cas took his hands away and looked at Dean with a combination of misery and rage.

“What’s wrong? Oh how about the fact that you’re fucking _cheating_ on me? How’s that for wrong?”

Dean got a confused look on his face. “Wha…. What are you talking about?

Cas said with so much pain in his voice it tore Dean apart, “Your _Grindr_ app? I know what that is, Dean.”

Dean flushed. “Cas I swear to you, I never hooked up with anyone. I was just chatting with a guy…”

Cas cut him off. “Just chatting? Well, surprise, Dean, I consider that cheating as well. And I’m supposed to just take your word that you didn’t hook up?”

Dean tried to touch Cas, but Cas pulled away. “Yeah, you’re just supposed to take my word. Cas, I would never cheat on you.”

Cas laughed harshly. “Well, you already did. Dean, why?”

Dean stood up and walked around the room. “Why? You want to know why. Because you’re never fucking here! It’s like I live alone anymore. Cas do you know we’ve only had sex twice in the last month? _Twice_. Fuck, I’m lonely and horny but I still never met any other dude from Grindr. You’re being unreasonable here.”

Cas jumped up. “Unreasonable? Me? Fuck you, Dean.” He stomped out of the room. Dean just stood there, shaking and angry and scared all at the same time.

Cas came back out of the bedroom, carrying bedding and a pillow. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to go to sleep now.”

Dean just sighed and went into the bedroom, alone.

 

To say things were tense after that was a supreme understatement. Cas wouldn’t speak to Dean at all. He stomped around the apartment and drove himself to work. Dean was both heartbroken and really angry.

Days passed. Nothing got better. Dean began to worry that Cas was going to leave. He was at a complete loss as to what to do, and even what he wanted to happen.

 

 

Cas was angry, angrier than he’d ever been in his life, but he was also so very hurt he could hardly breathe. He just couldn’t believe that Dean would do something like that. Sure, Cas had been gone a lot, but that was no excuse for Dean to cheat. And Cas did consider it cheating. Going behind his back to even sign up on a hook-up site was bad, and chatting with another guy was even worse.

Cas couldn’t figure out what to do. The thought of leaving Dean tore his heart to shreds. But they couldn’t continue to live like they were. Cas felt like his entire world had imploded. He continued to sleep on the couch because the very idea of sharing a bed with Dean at this point made him physically ill. And he couldn’t bear to talk to him. Even hearing Dean’s voice just cut through him like a knife.

 

Two weeks went by. The very air in the apartment felt wrong. They were both miserable and had no idea how to even begin to fix the problem. Cas was seriously considering leaving.

 

Then Dean left him a note.

_Baby, I can’t live like this anymore. I love you more than words can say and this is killing me. I think we should try going to a counselor. We have to try and fix this. I can’t bear the thought of life without you. Please, give us a chance. Say you’ll try. I need you, Cas._

Cas sat on the couch and thought about everything. The pain was so bad he felt like he was dying. He wondered if counseling would help, or if they were just past all repair. He thought about life without Dean in it. He couldn’t bear the thought so he made a decision.

Cas decided to give it a try. It couldn’t make things any worse, and maybe, just maybe, it would help. He left Dean a note and told him to go ahead and make an appointment.

Dean left a voice message on Cas’ phone. He said they had an appointment with a relationship counselor that specialized in working with gay couples. They were scheduled to go the next Tuesday after work. Cas called back and left Dean a message, agreeing to go.

 

 

Cas drove himself to the appointment. He was extremely nervous but determined to give this a chance. When he arrived, Dean’s Impala was already parked in the parking lot. Cas sighed and went inside. Dean was sitting in the reception area. Cas went and sat next to him.

Dean didn’t look at him, but he said softly, “Thank you, Cas, for giving this a chance.”

 

Finally, a door opened and a man appeared. He was short and looked a little rumpled. He introduced himself as Bobby Singer. He told them to come in and they filed into the office. It was filled with books and papers. The office was messy but homey. They sat together on a couch, while Bobby sat in a chair opposite them, notebook and pen in hand.

“Okay, Let’s get started. Who wants to tell me why you’re here?”

Cas cleared his throat and began.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas talked for a while. He had tears streaming down his face as he told the story from his perspective. Dean just sat there, looking down.

Bobby listened intently, handing Cas some tissues. When Cas was done, Bobby just sat there for a moment, writing in his notebook. Then he turned his attention to Dean.

“Okay, let’s hear your side of this.”

Dean sighed deeply and began to talk. He outlined how much Cas had been gone and then told exactly what had led him to chat with Cole on Grindr.

When he was done, Bobby asked him, “Dean, have you ever had sex with anyone else since you and Cas have been together?”

Dean answered hotly, “No! I would never cheat on Cas. I love him more than anything in the world. He’s all I want.”

Bobby turned to Cas. “Cas, do you hear that? Can you believe him?”

Cas sighed, “Yeah, I hear him. I want to believe him, I really do.”

Bobby said, “I have some homework for each of you to do before our next appointment. I want you both to write out what you think you could have done differently to avoid what happened here altogether. Really think about your role in this. Because each of you contributed to this mess. The other thing I want is for you two to start talking again. Just normal conversation. What to have for dinner, how was your day, shit like that. Can each of you promise to do these things?

Dean looked at Cas briefly and said, “Yeah, I promise.”

Cas nodded and said, “Yes, I will.”

They set up the next appointment for next week and they left.

They had come in separate cars so they did even get a chance to talk on the way home. But once they were both inside, Dean asked what Cas would like for dinner. Cas paused, but finally said “I could fix something for us.” Dean nodded, but quickly added, “That would be wonderful.”

Cas looked around and decided on fixing chicken alfredo. It was one of Dean’s favorites.

Dean was working on grading some papers while Cas cooked. Cas was thinking about his role in the mess they were in. He could see that he got way too wrapped up in his activities and that he left Dean on his own too much. He missed their sex too. But on the other hand, Dean had never really told him just how much it was affecting him and he still didn’t have the right to sign up on Grindr. It was all just so confusing.

Dean was thinking too. He could clearly see that he had made a huge mistake in signing up at Grindr. But he still was angry about what he felt was Cas’ abandonment of them as a couple.

Cas called him to dinner. They ate in silence, both thinking about what they were going to write.

When they were done, Dean said he’d clean up, Cas went to start writing his thing for the counselor. He had gotten someone else to moderate the gay teems group because of their appointment. It did make him think that he didn’t need to be at every meeting. He began to have doubts about his actions in the past months.

Dean went back to his class work after he was done, but his mind wasn’t on it. He was thinking about how he contributed to the current problems too. He did think that he could have communicated better with Cas about how he was feeling.

They both struggled with what to write.

 

Things were more cordial around the apartment at least. They did talk about everyday things. It was still pretty chilly between them, Cas was still on the couch, but they were talking at least.

 

Cas cancelled going to a couple of meetings, which meant a lot to Dean. But there were things he really had to attend. He was trying to figure out what he could drop and what was too important to. He never said anything to Dean about it, but he was trying.

 

 

They were at their next appointment. Bobby started out by asking how things were going. Cas looked at Dean. Dean said, “A little better, thanks, Doc. We have been talking a little, and eating together. And Cas stayed home a couple of evenings and I really appreciated that.”

Bobby turned to Cas. “Cas, did you stay home intentionally?”

Cas looked down. “Yeah, I’m trying to see if I can cut back a little on my obligations.”

Dean looked surprised. “Wow, Cas. That means a lot to me.”

Cas just rubbed the back of his neck.

Bobby asked Dean to read what he’d written. Dean looked embarrassed, but got out his paper.

Dean began. “Well, first of all, I never should have signed up for Grindr. I was just feeling lonely and a little angry. I never for a second considered hooking up with anyone. All I want in the world is Cas. As to why Cas got so caught up in all of this… this activism, I can see how it happened, why even. I always encouraged him to get out there, to be more involved. I just never thought he’d take it to this extent. And I should have told him how I felt. Should have just sat down and talked to him. Told him how I felt, early in the game. But I didn’t. I let it go and got more and more resentful and them I just blew up at him. I needed to be better at communication. That’s always been a problem for me. Something I need to work on. And then I was lonely and angry and just wanted someone to talk to. That’s the only reason I went on Grindr. I swear.”

Dean sagged. “That’s all.”

Bobby said, “Okay, good, Dean. Cas?”

Cas sighed deeply. “I know I went overboard. I can see it. I just got so excited when I started the teen group and it was so successful. Doing things like this is exactly why I went into counseling. But I can see why Dean felt abandoned. And then when he blew up at me, it just made me so angry. I felt like he wasn’t being supportive. But I can clearly see now that I went overboard and I guess I really did sort of abandon him (here he looked at Dean) abandoned you. I’m so sorry, Dean. You are my world. I believe you when you say you’ve never cheated on me. I’m sorry. And I intend to make things better.”

They hugged. Bobby was smiling.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, kids. This is progress. I’m proud of both of you. Here are your homework assignments for the next week. First, I want you to move back in the bedroom with Dean, Cas. No sex, just sleep in the same bed. Are you willing to do that?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I’m willing to do that.”

Dean beamed.

“Next, I want you two to go on a date. A real date, like dinner and a movie. Just act like your dating again. Okay?” And he looked at each of them.

Dean nodded enthusiastically. Cas smiled and nodded too.

“And last, but certainly not least, I want each of you to write out a compromise. Dean, I want you to really decide just how many nights it would be okay with you for Cas to be out, doing his groups and shit. And Cas, I want you to decide just how many nights you feel you need to be out, how many groups are you willing to quit. Okay?”

They both said yes.

 

That night, Cas gathered up his bedding from the place where it had been kept, on the floor by the couch, and carried everything into the bedroom. Dean was already in bed, and when Cas came in, he pulled back the covers to invite Cas in. Cas crawled in. It felt so good to be back in the bed again.

Dean sighed. “Cas, can we cuddle? Please?”

Cas scooted over next to Dean. He put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

“God I’ve missed this. I missed you so fucking much, baby.”

Cas just sighed contentedly and snuggled closer.

They were asleep in no time.

 

Dean was excited about the date. They agreed to go out on Saturday. Dean made reservations at the same restaurant that they had gone to on their first ‘real’ date, the one they took when they got the money from Gabe.

They got dressed up. Cas wore Dean’s favorite tie, the one that matched the blue of his eyes. Dinner was just as wonderful as it was the other time they were there.

Then Dean took Cas to the movies. They saw Tarzan, starring that hunky guy they both had drooled over then he starred in True Blood. Dean slid his arm around Cas’ shoulders and Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

After the movie, they went for coffee. They sat outside and Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand.

The night was magical.

They cuddled in bed. Dean had a raging hard on, and Cas was aware of it, but he remembered that Bobby had said no sex, so he just went to sleep. It took Dean a lot longer.

 

 

They worked on their lists. Cas struggled with deciding what he was willing to quit. But in the end, he had decided to leave everything but his two teen groups and his advocacy group that met one Saturday a month. Dean was struggling too, because deep in his heart, he wished Cas would quit them all. But in the end, he decided that three nights a week was fair.

 

At the next appointment, they each told Bobby about their date. He asked Cas how he felt about sleeping with Dean again.

“It’s wonderful, really. Besides the fact that our bed is a lot more comfortable than the couch, it is really nice to be back cuddling with Dean. I’ve missed that so much.”

Bobby looked at Dean. “And you? How has it been for you?”

Dean smiled broadly. “It is fantastic. That bed was cold and lonely without Cas in it. I finally feel like I can sleep again. I was having terrible problems without him there.”

Cas looked at him, a worried expression on his face. “I didn’t know that, Dean. You never said anything.”

Dean just said, “Well it wasn’t like we were talking. You were just so mad… “

Cas looked sad.

 

Bobby changed the subject to the date. Both Dean and Cas said it was a wonderful night and how much they enjoyed it.

Bobby said, “Good. Maybe you might want to keep that up. Like a date night twice a month or something.”

Then it came to the compromise sheets. Bobby had Dean go first, and he told them that he decided that he could live with Cas being gone three nights a week.

Cas looked surprised. Bobby asked him what he had come up with, and when he said that he had decided to drop everything but the teen groups and the one that met once a month, Dean looked shocked.

“Really, Cas? You’re really willing to do that?”

Cas looked at Dean with a sad look on his face. “Yes, Dean, I am. I realized that your happiness and your love is much more important to me than these groups. I want us to be together like we used to be.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. Bobby was beaming.

“So, what else do we need to tackle?” Bobby looked from one to the other.

Dean piped up loudly, “Sex!” Then he blushed. But he went on, “I’m dying or maybe I just wish I would. I don’t think I can go on much longer without having sex with Cas.”

Bobby chuckled, “Well, that is an important issue. So, Cas, what do you think?

Cas blushed and said quietly, “I really want to start up again too. It’s been difficult for me as well. I’m ready.”

Dean looked happier than Cas had ever seen him look before.

Bobby finished the session by saying they would meet again next week to see how things were going. But if things were fine, it would be their last appointment. They both thanked him profusely, then they left.

As soon as they got in the car, Dean turned to Cas and asked, “Cas, can I make love to you as soon as we get home? I need you so much.”

Cas looked at him with love and said yes.

Dean broke every speed limit getting home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they got inside, Dean was on Cas. He was pushing Cas up against the wall, kissing him frantically. Cas responded and kissed back, making Dean moan into his mouth.

Dean pulled away, and scooped Cas up in his arms. He carried him purposely to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Then he set about stripping him.

When Cas lay naked Dean stood back and looked him over from head to toe. “You are so beautiful, baby. I missed that sight so much it really hurt my heart.”

Cas just laid there, afraid to speak. He was on the verge of saying he was sorry, but really, he wasn’t and he didn’t want to lie. So he just said, “Hurry, Dean.”

Dean was naked in a heartbeat, and crawling over Cas. In between kisses, he was murmuring, “Oh fuck, Cas, I missed you so much. I missed your beautiful face, your kisses, your body… please let’s not ever do this again. I can’t live without you.”

Cas hummed a response.

Dean kissed Cas’ eyes, his ear, all along his jaw. He kissed and nipped down Cas’ throat, and Cas put his head back to give Dean access. When Dean got to Cas’ shoulder, He licked along the collarbone and then bit. Cas gasped and then moaned as Dean sucked a bruise onto him.

Dean kissed Cas’ chest and then took each of Cas’ hard nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard at them, causing Cas to buck up against him. He bit them lightly and listened to Cas moaning loudly. God he loved that, it was music to his ears.

Then Dean nibbled his way down over Cas’ belly and to his very hard cock. He wanted to take Cas apart. He took the head of Cas’ cock into this mouth, sucking the pre cum off and running his tongue into the slit. Cas was making some delightful sounds.

Dean ran his tongue down and back up the shaft but then he moved on. He pushed Cas’ legs far apart and licked his balls. Cas was groaning and gasped out, “Oh fuck, Dean… fuck…”

Dean smiled and said, “Hold on, baby, I’m just getting started.” Cas groaned louder.

Dean moved down between Cas’ legs and Cas lifted them high in the air. Dean licked Cas’ taint, and then licked a broad path over Cas’ hole. Cas was making little, “Uh… uh… uh…” sounds that inflamed Dean. He knew this meant Cas was almost completely blissed out and Dean hadn’t even penetrated him yet.

Dean ran his tongue all around Cas’ tight little hole. Cas was always tight, but many weeks of no sex had tightened him up even more. Dean had a bit of trouble breaching him with only his tongue but he got in finally. He had to use his hands on Cas’ sharp hip bones to hold him down as he fucked in and out with his tongue.

He finally switched to fingers. He lubed them up good, and pushed one in. Cas gasped and tightened up on it.

  
“No, no baby, You’ve got to relax or this ain’t going any further.”

Cas said in a breathless voice, “I’m trying. It’s been so long…”

Dean sighed internally. It had been way too fucking long, for sure. He didn’t move the finger, just waited while Cas took some deep breaths and eventually relaxed his sphincter. Then Dean began to move the finger around and found Cas’ prostate. He rubbed it and Cas cried out.

Dean worked another finger in and began to move them in and out of Cas. Cas was pushing back against his hand. Dean working a third finger in and just kept up the fucking motions. He needed Cas open as much as possible; he didn’t want to hurt him at all.

Experimentally, Dean pushed in a fourth finger. Cas gasped and stopped pushing himself on Dean’s hand.

“Too much, baby?” Dean asked quietly.

“N… no… it’s okay…”

So Dean kept it up. But eventually Cas started to beg to be fucked, and Dean was so ready he felt like his balls were fixing to explode. He pulled his fingers out and poured lube onto Cas’ hole.

He moved over Cas, pulling Cas’ legs onto his shoulders. He whispered, “Gonna split you open, baby, and fuck you till you scream.”

He put the head of his cock at the entrance to Cas’ hole and pushed. Cas opened to accept him and he slid in all the way. He just paused, reveling in the feeling of being back inside his baby.

“Oh fuck, Cas, you are so tight. You feel so good on my cock, baby. It’s been too long.”

And then he pulled back until he was just barely in Cas, and thrust. They both cried out at the feeling. He moved up, bending Cas in half and trapping Cas’ cock between them. He established a fast rhythm, forcing himself in to the hilt with every thrust.

Cas was clinging to him, almost desperately. He met every thrust, wanting all of Dean in him. The rubbing on his cock from their movements caused him to come fairly quickly, coating both of them with cum.

Dean wanted to last longer, but the clench of Cas’ hole when he came just drove him over the edge. He thrust in wildly and came so hard he nearly passed out. He was yelling, “Cas” over and over, even while Cas was yelling his name.

After, he pulled Cas to him and held him tightly. “I love you baby, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cas said into Dean’s chest.

They just clung to one another, needing the intimacy, the skin on skin touch of each other.

They fucked twice more before finally falling into an exhausted but very satisfied sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was Saturday, and they slept in. When Cas woke up, Dean was sleeping practically on top of him. He was completely wound around Cas. Cas smiled, but he had to take a piss, so he began to move various parts of Dean off of him. When he was finally free, he had to go badly, so he rushed to the bathroom, sighing in contentment when he at last was pissing, He brushed his teeth, used some mouth wash and went back to the bedroom.

Dean was awake and obviously waiting for him. Cas figured Dean wanted to fuck. Cas was sore from all the activity last night, especially since it had been a while, He crawled back into bed and Dean was all over him.

“Dean, slow down. Dean stop. I’m sore.”

Dean immediately looked at his with an alarmed look. “Oh fuck, baby, did I hurt you?”

Cas chuckled, “No, Dean, you didn’t hurt me. It’s just that it has been a while and we did fuck three times in a very short period of time. I’m just sore. I’ll be better later today.”

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. “But I can blow you. Oh, yummy Cas dick for me…”

Cas laughed. ‘Yeah, okay, Dean.”

Dean threw back the covers to reveal a naked Cas. He began to kiss low on Cas’ belly and inched towards his soft cock. Cas’ cock twitched as Dean got close. Then Dean had it in his hand and it began to fill.

“That’s my baby.” Dean ran his tongue over the head and Cas sucked in a breath. Dean licked across it and stuck his fingernail into the slit. Cas was completely hard now, and groaning in delight. Dean put just the head into his mouth and sucked on it a few times, listening to Cas’ moans. He ran his tongue around it, then he sucked in his cheeks and took the entire thing in his mouth, until his nose was in Cas’ trimmed pubic hair. He allowed it to go into his throat and then he swallowed.

Cas gasped, and thrust up just a little bit. Dean then set to work, running his mouth up and down the shaft reveling in the taste of his lover. He licked at the pre cum that was dripping out of the slit, and then ran his tongue down the underside.

Cas was saying. “Dean, I’m close… oh god so close…’

Dean sucked his mouth down the shaft one last time and Cas filled his mouth with warm, salty cum. Dean swallowed a couple of times and then sucked for the last of it.

When he lifted his head, Cas was laying, sweaty, with his eyes closed. “Dean, that was fantastic.”

Then Cas sat up and pushed Dean down. He grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand, He grabbed Dean’s very hard cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. Dean moaned and said, “Oh yeah, baby, that’s good…”

Cas knew all the tricks to inflame Dean. He twisted when he ran his hand up the shaft, ran his fingers over the head and then squeezed tight on the down stroke. It didn’t take long before Dean was shooting cum in the air. Cas bent his head over it and captured cum in his mouth, and allowed some to paint his face.

Dean looked at him with a leer. “You look so good wearing my cum, baby.” He leaned over and licked Cas’ face clean.

Dean grinned and said, “Okay, now I’m hungry.” Cas laughed.

“You’re always hungry, Dean.”

 

They were eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Dean went to answer it. When he opened it he just stood there with a shocked look on his face. He stuttered, “Wha… What are you doing here?”

Cas walked up and looked in the face of Cole, the guy that had been texting with Dean on Grindr.

Dean asked, “How did you find out where I live?”

Cole just grinned. “We have mutual friends.”

Cas was livid.

Dean was almost too shocked to speak but he finally managed to ask, “What do you want?”

Cole was still grinning. “Well, you just disappeared, and I got worried. I wondered if you patched up your relationship or if you two broke up…”

Cas pushed Dean aside and said in a very angry voice, “Oh you were _worried_? I think you were just looking to get fucked by Dean. Well, that is _not_ going to happen. We did patch up our relationship and his dick only goes in me. Now I suggest you get the fuck put of here before I kick the fucking shit out of you.”

Cole looked scared, and he looked at Dean.

“Don’t you look at him. He’s got nothing to say to you. Get. The. Fuck. Away. _Now_.”

Dean was actually laughing. Cole turned and walked back to his car while Cas slammed the door.

Dean managed to say, “Damn baby. You’re tough.”

Cas just scowled at him and said, “Miserable motherfucker. Who does he think he is?”

This caused another belly laugh out of Dean.

Cas grabbed Dean by the hand and led him back into the bedroom. He began to strip off his clothes so Dean did too. Within just a matter of minutes, Cas was on his hands and knees with Dean sinking his cock into Cas’ ass.

They had an epic session. Cas wore Dean out before he allowed Dean to cum.

As Dean lay, sweaty and panting, in the bed next to Cas, He gasped out, “Man, I need to get you riled up more often.”

Cas looked at him and said, “No, you really don’t”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Things were at last back to normal. Bobby had agreed that they didn’t need another appointment, Cas was down to just the two meetings a week and their sex life was back to being awesome.

They were very happy. Going through that intense situation almost broke them up, but ultimately it just brought them closer together than ever. As Dean had told Cas one day after that last session, “Well, it ain’t all strippers and burritos, baby, but we came through it together.”

The school year was winding down. One evening, while Cas was gone to his teen group, Dean found a note that Cas had left for him on their bed.

_Dean,_

_I need you to hang out with me again. Can you meet me at Angel’s Coffee at 9:30? Here’s your $50._

_-Cas_

Dean chuckled and pocketed the fifty. He threw on some soft jeans and an old Kansas T shirt and headed to the coffee shop to meet Cas.

He arrived right on time. He went in and was a little surprised that the place was empty except for Cas, sitting at a booth in the corner. He walked over, all smiles for his lover.

“Hey baby, what’s up? I heard you needed someone to hang with tonight.”

Cas smiled up at him. “Sit down, Dean.”

Dean slid into the booth. Cas took one of his hands and held it.

“Dean, you know how much I love you, and I know how much you love me. You’re my world. I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and I think it’s about time I make an honest man of you.”

Cas took a ring box out of his jacket pocket.

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

Dean’s heart was in his throat. He looked back and forth from the box to Cas’ face.

“Hell, yeah, I’ll marry you!”

Cas opened the box and took out a plain silver band, slipping it onto Dean’s ring finger.

Cas kissed Dean passionately.

“Welcome to the rest of our lives, Dean.”

 


End file.
